Now What?
by Chimamire-Hissori
Summary: Russia shows up on Germnay's door step drenched from the rain. Russia has some information that he wants to confirm or reject about the German whose house he is infront of. Neither of them had what was going to happen planned.  Human names used.


When Ludwig heard the doorbell ring he jumped. He had been so focused on his paperwork. Ludwig put his paperwork down and went to see who rang the doorbell. Feliciano and Gilbert tended to just walked in so he knew it wasn't one of them.

When he reached the door, he opened the door to reveal the Russian that had been tormenting him a lot lately. Ivan was known to appear in the city without any warning. Ivan insisted that it was lonely in his country and that Natalya wouldn't chase him when he was with Ludwig. Natalya feared the younger German; his brother on the other hand was a target for her to beat on or attempt to maim.

Ludwig had stopped asking why Ivan was constantly at his front door weeks ago. After the first week of always getting the same reply Ludwig just stopped. During the first two weeks they had talked over warm no alcoholic drinks. Then as time passed they would on the occasion drink. But that had stopped as soon as Ivan insisted on spiking Ludwig's beer with vodka. Kiku had mentioned after the first week that Ludwig would seem more relaxed some days and they always seemed to be the days after Ivan had visited though Ludwig would never admit it.

The two nations would always end up talking about thing that had nothing to do with their countries or politics. It was usually random pieces of information, things they had read or learned over their pasts. But Ivan was in what looked like no mood for a simple or pleasant conversation.

Ivan looked miserable. He was drenched from the rain storm and completely uncomfortable in the heat that had hit the city just prior to the storm.

"You vant me to velcome you don't you?" Ludwig asked while blocking the door.

"Da" Ivan said giving Ludwig his normal childish smile, but for a very short time from the look on Ludwig's face he wasn't pleased or about to just go with what the Russian wanted.

"Get in and don't drip on ze carpets" Ludwig said as he let the Russian inside.

Ivan very glad to be out of the rain and in a cooler place, did as Ludwig asked at least for a bit.

"Coat and boots off. I don't vant them dripping and leaving dirt everywhere" Ludwig said and handed Ivan a towel.

Ivan unwillingly did as asked. Ludwig took his coat and hung it up in one of the bathtubs in the house to drip dry. The boots were left on a mat to keep the floors clean.

Ludwig watched Ivan drip with one eyebrow raised for a moment before he walked into the kitchen to boil the kettle and put some coffee on. Then he walked to his room to get a spare set of clothes that would fit Ivan comfortably. Ludwig handed them to Ivan when the Russian followed the German to the bedroom.

Ivan roughly pushed Ludwig on to the bed. Ludwig grabbed Ivan's scarf to try to regain his balance only to succeed in pulling the Russian on top of him. Ivan growled at Ludwig for touching the scarf.

"I've wanted to do this for a while, Молодой немецкий" Ivan said before kissing Ludwig.

Ludwig fought back which pleased Ivan to no end. As Ludwig fought the kiss he managed to roll over so Ivan was underneath him. Ludwig did this in hope of getting leverage to get Ivan to let go of his waist and the back of his head. It didn't work as Ivan was slightly stronger than Ludwig and figured out the plan. Ivan flipped Ludwig on to his back in the opposite direction as Ivan broke the kiss to breath.

Ivan smirked at the blush that had spread across Ludwig's face. Ludwig used Ivan's higher position to flip him over once again. Only problem was that Ludwig put a little much effort into it and accidently rolled over again as Ivan had followed through with the movement using Ludwig's momentum against him. Ludwig was once again pinned to his bed by the slightly larger Russian.

"Damn it" Ludwig swore just before Ivan leaned in again for a kiss, one which he got.

As the two of them were fighting they rolled a little too far on one side.

"Oof" came out of Ivan's mouth.

The two of them had fallen off the bed. Ivan's back was on the floor, with his hands pinned above his head but what got on his nerves the most was the German between his thighs and no way to change that fact. How they had fallen had been a great advantage to the German. Ludwig managed to tie Ivan's hands with the Russians' own scarf

"Ich an der Reihe" Ludwig said and proceeded to get Ivan's attention with his tongue.

When Ludwig didn't get a reaction other than the Russian fighting against him, he bites Ivan's shoulder hard enough to draw blood.

"Ah" The Russian gasped.

The shock of the bite had gotten Ivan's attention.

"I could strip you now if I vanted to but you are supposed to be my guest, not my plaything" Ludwig says and sighs realizing how he was acting. Ludwig gets up untying the Russian as he does "Get changed, I'll have coffee or vhatever you vant ready by then." Ludwig said as he tossed the clothes that had fallen at the Russian who was still on the floor from shock and walked out of the room.

Ivan walked into Ludwig's living room dressed in a light blue dress shirt and a pair of jeans while his scarf was hanging off the curtain rod in Ludwig's bathroom. As he was walking Ivan was still trying to figure out if what the other nations had told him was right.

Ludwig was sitting on the couch with a book and a cup of coffee. At the sight of the German Ivan had almost convinced himself that what had happened upstairs was just a fluke. There was no way that Ludwig wasn't a virgin.

"There is a cup on the counter for you. Kettle is boiled and there's coffee in the pot. You've been here enough to know vhere everyzing is and I von't do it for you" Ludwig said as he heard the Russian enter the room.

Ivan walked into the kitchen and made himself some hot chocolate. He then brought the cup into the living room, sat on the couch cross-legged and sipped his drink while thinking.

After finishing his drink Ivan was bored of just sitting where he was and it was only confusing him more as he thought about what he was told about Ludwig. He put his empty cup on the coffee table infront of him.

Ludwig was pretty much ignoring Ivan as best he could or was until Ivan grabbed his empty coffee cup out of his hand and snagged the book he was reading and put them on the coffee table.

The next thing Ludwig knew was that he had Ivan on his lap and he was kissing him

"Mmhn" Ludwig Moaned into Ivan's mouth.

Ivan was very quickly undoing the buttons on the white dress shirt Ludwig was wearing, and then pulled it off of the German entirely. Ludwig was unsurprisingly not reacting; either he was trying to figure out what was happening or he was fighting himself over what he wanted. Ivan ran his hands through Ludwig's hair causing it to come out of its usual slicked back style while kissing Ludwig and teasing the German with his tongue.

Ludwig finally giving into temptation lifted the shirt Ivan was wearing as far as it would go, which wasn't far, and ran his hands over what he could reach of Ivan's torso under the shirt

"Mmhhnn" Ivan moaned causing him to stop playing with Ludwig's hair and cling to the German's shoulders instead.

Ludwig broke the kiss and made his way to Ivan's neck. When Ludwig started biting and sucking on Ivan's neck the Russian clung tighter to the German as the Russian's neck was very sensitive.

"Ahh...Ludwig" Ivan moaned

When Ludwig was tired of fighting with the shirt Ivan was wearing he removed his hands from Ivan. Ludwig started unbuttoning the shirt as he nibbled on the newly exposed skin of Ivan's collar and shoulder

"Aahh" Ivan moaned as the pain mixed with pleasure as Ludwig bit down almost drawing blood.

When Ludwig was finished unbuttoning the shirt, he stripped Ivan of the shirt and with it the flimsy shield Ivan had from Ludwig's teasing fingers, hands and mouth. Ludwig slowly nibbled and bit every inch of Ivan's shoulders, collar and neck he proceeded to suck on three spots that had managed to get Ivan to react the most

"Aaah" Ivan moaned louder each time when Ludwig hit sensitive spots. Ivan gasped and moaned in Ludwig's ear causing the German to go hard very quickly.

Ludwig forced Ivan away from him temporarily as he leaned down to tease the Russian's nipples with one hand and his mouth. As Ludwig fiddled with Ivan's left nipple with his right hand and his right nipple with his mouth

"Aahh" Ivan moaned

Ludwig supported Ivan with his left hand to make sure the Russian only moved where the German wanted him. After getting a good reaction out of Ivan, Ludwig shifted what he was doing to the opposite it had been so now the Russian's left nipple being teased by Ludwig's tongue.

"Ludwig stop playing with me" Ivan growled as he was too aroused to react the way Ludwig wanted him to.

Ludwig stopped his teasing and moved them to a different position on the couch. Ludwig laid Ivan so his back was on the seat cushions of the couch while Ludwig was leaning over him.

"Mmhhnn" Ivan and Ludwig both moaned.

Ludwig kissed Ivan very passionately while he undid the belt on the pants Ivan was wearing, and then he undid the button and zipper before leaving the kiss to pull the pants and boxers off. Ludwig dropped the clothes on the floor then reached for his stash of condoms and lube.

"Scheiße" Ludwig swore when he realized that his stash under the coffee table was empty and the rest of his lube and condoms were in the top drawer of his bedside table. "Ich werde wieder in einem Augenblick" Ludwig said

Ludwig ran upstairs to his room to grab what he needed. Ivan not knowing what was wrong as he didn't speak much German sat up and looked around him hoping Ludwig would be back soon. Ivan saw so many books neatly piled everywhere many were in multiple languages the most abundant were in German and Russian; the amount of Russian was a surprise to Ivan.

Ivan could then hear what he presumed to be Ludwig running down the stairs. Ivan looked at a very embarrassed Ludwig who held a handful of condoms and lube in his hands.

"I normally have a stash down here but I think one of the others might have snagged them." He said very sheepishly.

Ivan couldn't help but laugh. He stood up and walked towards Ludwig. He put his arms around the German's shoulders and kissed him so passionately that Ludwig couldn't take it much longer.

Ludwig broke the kiss slipped out of Ivan's arms to put the lube and condoms on the coffee table. He then walked back over to Ivan and picked the Russian up

"Whaa, what are you doing?" Ivan squeaked

Ludwig set him back on the couch as he had the first time with a smile on his face. Ludwig reached over to grab the lube only to see Ivan sit up and reached for Ludwig's belt. Ivan had Ludwig's belt undone and the rest of his pants undone before Ludwig could even grab the lube.

"Vhat are you doing?" Ludwig asked

Ivan managed to shimmy Ludwig's pant half way down his ass before Ludwig took back control and pinned Ivan down with one arm.

"Решений этой ярмарке" Ivan replied and squirmed in Ludwig's grip just to prove he could.

When Ludwig was sure Ivan would still fight him no matter what just to challenge him, he leaned down to the Russian's ear and bit it

"Aahhh…mmhn" escaped from Ivan as a very low moan.

Ludwig released his grip, pulled he pants and boxers off all the way then opened the bottle of lube and he poured a bit into his hand and on his fingers. Ludwig then reached between Ivan's thighs to his ass where Ludwig inserted a finger into the Russian

"Aahh" Ivan moaned.

When Ivan shivered from the contact Ludwig smiled and very gently inserted a second finger slowly stroking and stretching the Russian. This continued until Ludwig was sure Ivan was stretching without too much pain and inserted another finger, he continued like this until Ivan was stretched far enough that he could take in all of Ludwig's fingers.

When Ivan was finished stretching, Ludwig left Ivan lying on the couch panting. Ludwig put on a condom and covered himself with more lube before leaning over Ivan and slowly spreading the Russian's thighs to gain better access to his opening.

Ludwig slowly entered Ivan with as much care he could. Ludwig entered Ivan slowly so not to cause the Russian too much more pain

"Aaahh…Ummn" Ivan moaned even as unwilling tears dripped from his eyes.

Ludwig having fully entered Ivan remained still, waiting for Ivan to relax around him. When Ivan started to get use to Ludwig inside him, his body relaxed, allowing Ludwig to move without hurting the Russian.

When Ludwig was able to move freely he almost completely withdrew from Ivan until only his head remained inside. When Ivan whimpered much to his own dissatisfaction, Ludwig reinserted himself fully into Ivan and kissed the Russian's neck at the same time.

"Ahhnn" Ivan almost screamed as he quivered underneath Ludwig. When Ivan was ready He gasped into the German's ear as Ludwig sped up his pace. Ludwig and Ivan managed to keep that same pace most of the time, sometimes Ludwig would slow down or speed up to get reactions out of Ivan.

When Ivan was close to his orgasm he clenched around Ludwig while he clawed the German's shoulders and back. When Ivan finally came, his cum splattered against his and Ludwig's stomachs. After Ivan came his body clenched around Ludwig even more causing Ludwig to fall over the edge and into his own orgasm where he came inside Ivan.

As the two of them panted and returned to their bodies, Ludwig was laying half on Ivan and half on the couch, he wasn't too comfortable but he didn't really care with how good he was feeling. He withdrew from Ivan. Ivan being himself teased Ludwig by licking his own cum off the German's stomach

"Uumh" was all that Ludwig could moan through clenched teeth while Ivan's tongue moved across his stomach.

When Ivan was done cleaning, Ludwig took off the condom tying it in a knot and tossing it in the kitchen trash. When Ludwig walked back in from the kitchen he noticed that Ivan was sitting on the couch waiting for him. The way Ivan was sitting hiding his genitals showed Ludwig that the Russian was ready and willing for another round but was slightly embarrassed by the fact. Ludwig obliged as he got hard just by watching the Russian.

As Ivan was resting on the couch Ludwig grabbed a blanket to cover the Russian. Then put the lube and extra condoms into his hiding spot for the items which was in a false German book that he had made just for that purpose. After that Ludwig got a clean wet cloth and cleaned up Ivan.

Ludwig content that everything was clean and hidden he picked up the dozy Ivan and carried him to Ludwig's bedroom. When Ludwig got in the room he somehow managed to hold onto Ivan and pull the blankets back then he put Ivan on the bed where he kissed the half asleep Russian. Ludwig being too lazy at the moment to walk over to his side of the bed, crawls over Ivan and pulls the blankets over the two of them. When Ludwig finally got comfortably Ivan curled up beside him.

"Mmhm …warm" was all Ivan muttered before falling completely asleep.

Ludwig draped his arm around Ivan's waist as he slept cuddling his Russian lover.

The next morning Feliciano and Kiku walk into Ludwig's house as they normally did, Kiku still called out to state he was coming in when Feliciano just walked in whistling most of the time or talking a lot. When Feliciano noticed Ludwig wasn't in the kitchen with his normal coffee and paper he headed to Ludwig's room to tell him good morning.

When Feliciano reached the room he noticed the door was slightly agar, he pushed open the door and realized that Ludwig was still in bed. He could see Ludwig's back and hair but that was it. Sometime in the night Ivan and Ludwig had switched sides of the bed. Feliciano decided to wake Ludwig up by jumping on him much like he had seen the dogs do on the occasion they were allowed in the room. So the Italian crept up to the bed and jumped.

What caught Feliciano by surprise was that Ludwig wasn't alone in bed or even dressed as he felt no resistance other than the blankets. Ivan woke up when the Italian landed and glared at Feliciano. Ludwig on the other hand just rolled over to his other side and sent the very shocked Italian sprawling on the floor. Ivan moved to lean on Ludwig putting his chin on Ludwig's side to get a look at the offending annoyance at the same moment Kiku walked to the door and squeaked.

The loud squeak that escaped from Kiku woke Ludwig just enough that he was semi coherent. Both Ludwig and Ivan look at him, Ivan smiles while Ludwig goes bright red as he realizes just what was happening. Ludwig grabs one of the blankets off the end of his bed and wraps it around his waist under the covers before he stands up, he then picks up Feliciano.

Ludwig walks to the door with the Italian under his arm and tosses him out of the room. Kiku at this point had stepped back out of the room

"I'll be down stairs in twenty minutes" Ludwig said before closing and locking his bedroom door.

"Twenty minutes, that doesn't give us a lot of time" Ivan said with a small childish smile

"It vasn't meant to. I'm going for a shower" Ludwig said as he dropped the blanket at the end of the bed giving Ivan a very good look at Ludwig without anything to hide him from view.

Ivan was definitely going to keep his German lover as long as he could. Then he remembered how good last night had been and knew that Ludwig was no virgin. Ludwig had some experience that none of the other nations knew about and he wasn't about to tell them. That little secret was his.

Молодой немецкий- (Young German)

Ich an der Reihe -(My turn)

Ich werde wieder in einem Augenblick -(I'll be back in a moment)"

Решений этой ярмарке -(making things fair)


End file.
